


Prince Fashion

by Shiroganeaesc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe- Fashion & Music, Bottom Harry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious!Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prodigy Harry, Slash, Virgin!Harry, Work In Progress, snarry, top severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroganeaesc/pseuds/Shiroganeaesc
Summary: A world with no magic, a famous fashion designer named Severus lures in the famous prodigy, Harry Evans.





	1. Who's That Man?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter Universe, that all comes from J.K. Rowling.  
> (Whom I call Just Kidding Trolling)  
> Many many thanks to the wonderful and talented PureBatwings for beta reading for me, you're amazing!

Severus Snape was a famous fashion designer, his clothes were the best of the best and he only specially tailored for the finest. He had just recently moved to a new shop in London. He was a snarky bastard all magazines agreed, but everyone also conceded he was brilliant.   
He was currently in the upstairs portion of one of his shops, where he mused and drew up ideas when he looked up and saw a young man. He had well made black combat boots, light cream trousers and a vibrant emerald green shirt that matched his eyes. He had stylish raven black hair and tan skin, he was very lean and, Severus thought, a fine and handsome build. Quite simply put, he was beautiful, and he wanted to meet such a pretty creation.   
"Marietta!" he called, not taking his eyes off the young man.   
"Sir?" she looked up from where she was cataloguing bolts of silk.  
"Come here, quickly," he beckoned, and she promptly hurried over.  
"You see that young man down there, I want you to see if you can bring him up here."   
She looked at him oddly, this was by far the weirdest thing she'd ever had to do, but she seemingly gave a mental shrug and hurried down the stairs not bothering with the elevator as she hurried to get the young man in the store before he walked away.   
Severus watched from the window as his assistant, dressed in black slacks and a white blouse with blond hair, walked quickly from where the man was quickly disappearing from sight. She called out, and the young man turned. Snape caught his breath as he saw the man, he looked absolutely delectable.  
Harry turned around as he heard a young lady yelling "Sir!"   
He was new in town and didn't see any reason for someone to be yelling for him as had happened so often before. He was considered a master at both the violin and the piano, and was known to be incredibly intelligent. He had multiple master degrees from a prestigious school called Hogwarts, he had gotten these years prior than he should have been able to and he was known as a prodigy because of it.   
But since he was new to town, and no one could have known who he was, he was somewhat astonished that someone was calling him as this lady most certainly was- she was looking straight at him, anyway.   
"How may I help you miss?" he asked politely, not really having to do anything important. He was simply just strolling around to get a look at some of the stores in the area.  
"Uhm-" she cleared her throat "Sorry to bother you, kind sir, but my boss requested that I ask if you would be willing to see the upstairs of his shop."   
Harry was amused, people had told him he looked very well a number of times, so he assumed since he was in the clothing district and upstairs were muse rooms– where designers were inspired and had their studios-that a designer wanted to try to outfit him as usually store owners didn't have employees running after people in the streets.  
"May I inquire as to who your boss is, miss, and why they'd like to see me?" he asked.  
She blushed slightly in embarrassment at her blunder and his clear amusement. "Severus Snape of Prince Fashion, and I have absolutely no idea, he just asked me to see if I could get you to come, is all"  
He blinked, then blinked again. He knew his fashion extremely well, very, very well, and this was the sole founder and owner of Prince Fashion, which he had just passed two shops down. He was very well known and why he wanted to see him, he had simply no idea.   
"Are… are you sure that he, um," he paused, "I have to go, I'm sorry."  
He didn't believe it, he'd probably screw everything up, and he admired the man way too much to do that. He knew he was probably being silly, but he couldn’t bring himself to accept the offer and see what the man wanted.  
"But- sir!" Marietta simply couldn't believe that someone would turn down the offer to see Severus Snape, especially if they knew who that was. And it was obvious that this man did. She had to get some information on the man, Mr. Snape never ever did this kind of thing and so he was obviously interested.  
"Could I get your name, at least?" she pleaded.  
He frowned, mulling the idea over.  
"May I have yours?" he asked against his better judgment.  
"Marietta Edgecombe," she blurted hopefully.  
"Harry Evans, nice to meet you, I really must be going now," he said nervously and quickly turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.  
Severus watched from the window as Marietta spoke with the man and when she must have told him her orders. he looked over at the Prince Fashion with eyes wide in surprise. Snape saw the look of slight panic that overtook the man for a moment before it was forcefully expelled. The man practically fled and Marietta turned back in obvious disappointment.   
"Tell me everything," he demanded the second she stepped out of the elevator, and so she did.   
"Hmm, find me all information on this Harry Evans."  
She had no idea why she was being asked to do such a thing, but she complied and her mouth opened in shock as she read the information on her laptop.   
"Mr. Snape! I know why his name sounded so familiar, do you have any idea who this is?!"  
Severus really didn't expect the man to be anyone important, maybe a famous model with a body like that, but he was sure he would have remembered such a perfect creation, so he merely raised his eyebrows as the laptop was shoved in his face. As he read, his eyebrows rose higher, nearly disappearing into his hairline.   
"Can you get me a ticket to his next piano recital?" was the first thing he asked.   
"They are incredibly hard to get, but you’re Severus Snape so I see no real problem, you want one?" his dutiful assistant promptly replied. Nothing was off limits to the owner of Prince Fashion. He swiftly nodded his confirmation as he offhandedly read the information on one Harry Evans. A master pianist and violinist, several masteries earned when he should still have been in high school, from the school he himself had gone to, known to dabble in fashion, absolutely nothing scandalous about him, except… It seemed the man had undergone a terrible childhood up to age eight.  
His parents had died and he went to his only other relatives where he had been abused until a teacher had reported it. From then on, Harry had made a life for himself. Seeking to see if the young boy needed to be placed into a younger grade due to his disadvantages from his monstrous relatives, the school gave him an IQ test and were astonished to see he was much smarter than his age level. He was quickly moved up a couple of grades and from there he flourished. It was simply put incredible and made the man all the more desirable in his eyes.  
Harry had just finished a recital including a few new pieces he had composed on his piano and walked backstage and stopped in surprise for a moment, but continued on before anyone could note. There in the back of the stage, right in front of him, was Severus Snape, chatting with one of the co-owners of the hall he had just played in. And Severus Snape did not chat, but there he was, impeccably dressed in a black suit with dark green linings that were beautifully accented and perfectly tailored, more of a fine piece of art rather than clothes, he thought. The man had caught sight of him and was studying him as if he were some rare creature or new piece of silk to work with. Snape stepped forward and offered his hand. "Severus Snape," he introduced himself in a dark toned voice.  
"Harry Evans," he replied shaking the hand in a firm grip."I must apologize for the other day, I had some terribly important business, you see," he added.   
A bald-faced lie if he ever saw one, but he didn't call the intriguing man out on it, but easily accepted it. "It is of no consequence, but I would be delighted if you would allow me to tailor a piece for you."  
He didn't show it, but inwardly he was freaking out in excitement. What an offer, but he really wasn't sure what the man would want-- Severus Snape didn't do specialized tailoring and designs for just anyone, and he certainly wasn't anything special.   
He was saved by the co-owner of the building coming back after having left being called away for some lighting problem to announce where dinner would be hosted based on the night’s success.  
"Would you be so kind as to ride with me to the dinner? Assuming you are going, of course," Snape said interrupting the thoughts he practically saw swirling in the man's head.,  
"Oh yes, Mr. Evans is most certainly going, and he was going to ride with us, but we'd be most happy to share, should you want his sparkling personality for the ride," the co-owner winked.  
"Mr. Bagmin- I- what are--" the pianist started to splutter.  
"I most certainly do, I thank you graciously for your sacrifice of Mr. Evans here," accepted Snape.  
Harry's eyes darted back and forth. "I really don't-" he began, but was cut off by Burkin's whine. "You never get out!"   
As the man-who-felt-he-was-being-ganged-up-on’s face began to turn an interesting shade of pink, the fashion designer held out his arm which Harry resignedly took and followed him out to the Prince Fashion owner’s limousine.   
Harry sat stiffly across from where the legendary Severus Snape sprawled comfortably, very aware of the dark man’s gaze watching him intently, and forced himself to relax. Severus tilted his head to the side. "You do not go out?"  
"I am new to town," he replied carefully.  
"Hogwarts is very near here, surely you have friends from your house to go out with… Which house is that, by the way?" He really did want to know.  
"Slytherin," Harry said nonchalantly.  
"Well that's wonderful, and it certainly explains some things." He was smirking, Harry could see that slight tilt of the lips from where he was looking from the corner of his eyes and he was instantly on alert.  
"Oh?" he said with no inflection in his voice.  
"It is wonderful because I happened to have been in that House, and now you have friends to go out with."  
"Are we friends, Mr. Snape," he mused.  
"Severus, and what it explains is your care in manipulating yourself out of most places you don’t want to be, your immediate suspicious and cautious attitude, and your ability to keep out all emotion," he continued on.  
Harry looked thoughtful. "You don't mind if I am terribly blunt or rude then," he said, getting down to business.  
"Please, do, if you know anything about me you must know in public I am exactly those two things."  
"What do you want from me?" Snape didn’t look taken aback at all and for that Harry was grateful.  
"Why, I want to outfit that delicious body in one of my pieces to showcase," he murmured.  
Harry gulped, trying not to look too noticeable about it. "I am most certainly getting the better deal in that case," he argued. "Your pieces are not merely expensive, those you personally do are sheer talent, surely you must want something?"  
"Yes." He felt desire burn within him as he watched Evans lick his lips. "You are to go on a date with me-it would please me very much should you do so," he amended.   
Harry was hesitating, waiting for the catch. Severus could see, Harry wasn’t in Slytherin for nothing after all. Severus needed to make it seem like more of a negotiation for Evans to agree, and any time for negotiations would be over as soon as they arrived at dinner. "And if you think my 'sheer talent' as you called it is not worth a date, you will simply have to go on two."  
"I- I'd be honored Mr. S-"  
"Severus."  
"Severus, I'd be honored to wear one of your pieces. Also- I'd like you to call me Harry."  
"My pleasure, Harry" he said in his rumbling baritone voice, deliberately hooding his eyes. He was rewarded by his teasing with a slight, almost unnoticeable, squeak from the other man. A blushing virgin!   
Harry Evans became all the more desirable, talented, beautiful, smart, now Severus just needs to find out if he has a compatible personality. As Severus was a very good judge of character, he thought that two dates, a fitting, and the dinner at which they had just arrived should be suitable time to see if Evans was the man he thought him to be.   
He couldn’t do that though if the man wouldn’t look at him. Time to get the conversation back on track. "You still haven't answered my question."  
"Question?" he parroted dumbly.  
"Why do you not have friends of your house to go out with? I shall not lie and say that I'm not at least slightly thrilled you don’t, as it makes an easier for me to do so… but?"  
"I was extremely shy during my time in school, let's leave it at that," Harry said doing his best to sound firm.  
"Indeed," was all he got in answer. 

"I must tell you, I am overjoyed that I get to be attending this dinner event with such a beautiful young man on my arm," he stated smugly as they walked towards the door of the extravagant dinner. "Some extremely high up people are going to be here to welcome you to your foray in London, you know. Severus Snape," he then stated to the announcer, "and this charming man is Harry Evans."  
"Severus Snape & Harry Evans," the man called out to the crowd gathered who indeed were excited to meet and welcome the young prodigy Harry Evans. Immediately people jumped to their feet and politely clapped as the stunning couple made their way down to mingle. They both graciously responded to everyone's well wishes as they were alternately fawned over. Severus being plied with slightly more greetings just because the event was for a fashion competition.  
"Snape" came the slight sneer, the person then afore mention turned to have his lip curl disdainfully in reply, Evans had managed to slip away moments before.  
"Malfoy, what a… surprise," replied Severus, his disgust obvious.  
"I never imagined you'd be a fuck-toy for a younger man. It's interesting, your sense of pride deserting you, my friend? Where is that green eyed masterpiece anyway, I needed his advice on some clothing…"  
"Yes, I do imagine that you could use any advice you could get no matter how pitiful," he bit back viciously at Lucius Malfoy the designer of Lusciousness which was in its own right, successful. Just not as major as his own company, of course.  
"My god… you honestly don’t know," Lucius looked honestly shocked. Snape knew he wouldn't be able to fake that.  
"What?" he barked back irritably.  
Lucius laughed ironically. "You don't know that your new catamite is one of the highest fashion rated personas out there."  
"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.  
"The irony of this, you somehow managed to bring one of the newest, biggest people on your arm to a dinner in his honor, even you would do well to ask him for fashion tips, he has as just as good taste that we designers do. Though he is incredibly shy, so it is no wonder why he has not made a foray into fashion yet. To get any answers you have to pry them out, but they are well worth it if you can manipulate the man into it." He gave another dark chuckle.  
"Apparently," he paused, "I did not do my research accordingly, I had known he had a bad past and was some sort of scandal-free prodigy, but not much past that, I'm afraid."  
"And the man is, mark my words, disgustingly modest, which I'm sure will be terrible for you, because you can go up to him and ask him how good his fashion sense is, and he will say average, but it is a complete lie. I give you my word. My son, Draco, was in the same school year and both in Slytherin. Draco spoke of Evans often, so I do know what I am speaking of.  
"This was enlightening, I did not truly appreciate who had caught my eye. Since you seem so willing to share information on him, perhaps you shall come with me to find Harry on whatever adventure he may be on and we shall try to engage him in conversation and both get an idea on his sense of fashion, yes? I rather thought you would," said Severus.   
"Oh no need to search, I just spotted him, he's with Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange from Vold Corporation (a very well respected magazine focused on all new and big things). And that is how you know you scored a date my friend, I couldn’t imagine they would have the time to speak to anyone else what with them setting up to announce the competition."  
"Wonderful, let's go." With that, the Prince of Fashion strode toward the group, ignoring the friend comment.   
"Hello Harry, I had wondered where you went off to, this is Lucius Malfoy from-"  
"Lusciousness, I know, I'm Harry Evans, nice to meet you," he said politely, extending his hand to shake the aristocrat’s, exuding charisma without the slightest idea.   
"Yes, well, he just informed me you are not only a prodigy in God knows what, but, more importantly, in fashion as well," he said, sounding disappointed the man that had been on his arm hadn't thought it was important.  
"I'm really not, I ju-" he started to explain, because really, he wasn’t!  
"And I also told the Prince you are so very modest," the blond Malfoy interjected smoothly.   
"My my, something we can all agree to is that you are both incredibly modest, and a prodigy in all things. How wonderful, the first time our group has ever agreed!" Tom said from his spot to the side where he had been previously ignored with Bellatrix standing behind him, nodding vigorously with a coy smile playing about her lips. "And so, I wanted to see about Lucius's claim, and we are both waiting for your fashion expertise."  
"Well um, what do you want my opinion on?" Harry said a little apprehensively, but he knew well that he was in a group of four Slytherins and he didn’t stand a chance arguing or trying to wiggle his way out.  
"Dare we make a suggestion?" asked Tom  
"For the competition, you could publicly announce what you think will be a new clothing item hit or something, and then all the fashion designers that want to, can produce a new line based on it," Bellatrix trilled.  
“I was under the impression that Xenophilius Lovegood-that father of that journalist Luna Lovegood- was going to be coming up with the competition?” Lucius carefully questioned.  
“Ahh, he seems to have… uh, gone around the bend?” Tom said hesitantly.   
That seemed to be enough for the two designers, personally, they had no trouble with Harry Evans deciding on what the competition would be based on, in fact, they rather enjoyed the idea.  
The two fashion designers present eyed each other, they both felt that the other would be their main competition.   
"Are there any rules or whatever?" Lucius finally prompted.  
"We will state them before the announcement, of course." Tom assured them all quickly.  
"Let the games begin," Snape said sarcastically and Lucius nodded his assent.  
"Mr. Evans, you wouldn't mind terribly, would you? After all, if you don’t, the competition would have to be canceled." Tom said politely with a malicious gleam in his eye.  
"Uhm, no- that- that’s alright…" he stammered, seemingly frozen by the fact that he would be publicly creating new lines from various fashion artists based on his thoughts of what should be the newest fashion.  
"Well then, it’s dinner time and I do believe I saw my seating card next to Harry's," the head of Prince fashion smirked saucily and grabbed the man, pulling him over to the table.  
"Mr. Sn-"  
"Ahem."  
"Severus, sorry, what the hell just happened? I do not have some spectacular fashion sense, you’re the designer, what do I say?" He pleaded.  
"I do not believe you," he said bluntly, but with heavy amusement.  
"You have to be kidding me, I don’t- I never even keep up in the fashion area- I can barely dress myself- I- I've never even given a thought to what will be new in fashion, Severus! How did I get pulled into this, I'm going to look like a fool!” he exclaimed, trying to make up excuses and failing miserably.  
"And now, you are just lying, shut up." Apparently, this worked, for Harry Evans- who claimed he could barely dress himself- closed his mouth and his words stopped flowing.  
Severus knew that Harry was a nervous wreck, and he couldn't help but admire the fact that he looked perfectly calm and didn't twitch in the slightest as he stood in front of the room full of guests and the news crew with Tom Riddle in front of him and Lucius and Severus flanking his sides.   
“Crabbe, Goyle, adjust the lighting on Mr. Evans, he’s much tanner than the others- can you for once get this right? Rookwood, make sure the angle of the side camera isn’t lopsided like last time. Macnair, you got the mikes all set?” Bellatrix snapped at everyone, causing resentful murmuring among the crew.   
Finally, Bellatrix deemed everything acceptable and Travers announced that they were rolling in “3…. 2…..”   
"We from Vold. Inc. are proud to announce a fashion competition!" Immediately murmurs broke out in the crowd as Tom announced this to the now rolling cameras.   
"Mr. Malfoy from Lusciousness and Mr. Snape from Prince Fashion have convinced Mr. Evans to help with this popular endeavor. Our very own Harry Evans is going to provide an article or other that he believes is going to be a new fashion. No one as of yet knows what this is, any fashion designers wishing to compete will provide a line or piece(s).”   
“Our company will be providing a banquet where the designers who enter will attend with two people wearing this item or items and shall present them. The guests will then decide who captures Harry Evans’ idea best. I think it's safe to say that whatever it is will be the newest biggest hottest thing out there, so we now present Harry Evans as our muse!!" Applause broke out, this was going to be an extremely popular concept.  
"Hello," he said. Everyone could tell he was nervous, and smiled in sympathy. "Well, I never saw myself being led into fashion, but then, I did walk in with the brilliant Severus Snape in my arm, eh?"   
Well done, thought Severus appraisingly, he obviously knew how to work a crowd, and was making a slight attempt to divert some attention off of himself. The crowd broke into tittering laughs at his own admission. "Now, I was told to think of a muse a mere hour and a half ago, and so, may I give my advice on an article that I believe will soon come into popularity. Cloaks." he stated firmly."More specifically men’s dress cloaks. Fashionably over the shoulder, or elegant ones, I choose the new competition to be based on cloaks and this is all the information I will be giving to the public."  
Everyone who had been getting ready to ask questions were immediately disappointed, but they had all done their research on Harry Evans and they knew they would get no answers now that he stated he was finished. Almost all of the fashion designers left immediately to brainstorm while they still had Harry Evans’ voice in their mind, except for one, Severus Snape.   
"I know it's late, Harry, but they said nothing of you helping others, and I was wondering, would you consent to what you had earlier declined? You did after all, accept later," he asked, trying not to show his underlying eagerness as he pulled his date out to the limousine.  
"Um." How did he get inside Severus Snape’s ride, he didn't remember that, and now what did he want him to consent to?   
"I am asking if you will come to my studio in my manor and give me an unfair advantage to beat everyone else," he raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh! I'd be truly honored to, I mean, that'd be amazing!"  
"It, I'm sure, will be an honor for me too, you obviously know what you are doing, no, don’t deny it, I wouldn’t have thought of this before, but you are certainly correct and this will be an enormous new fashion accessory. I will also request when you attend the banquet that you be the other besides myself wearing one of the new cloaks."  
"I would love too! Could we, uh, stop by my house first? I have a couple of sketchbooks…." Harry trailed off.  
"Of course, the address?" Severus asked without missing a beat.

"You can stay here, I'll just run up and grab them."  
"Very well." As Harry asked, Snape just sat in the limousine and waited for the man to get his journals.   
"You have a very modest house," he spoke up when Harry returned.  
"Erm- thank you?"  
"And you have sketchbooks, never thought of fashion before?" An eyebrow arched up.  
He got no response, but those sparkling emerald eyes did divert him.  
"We are here," was the next thing spoken when they arrived at Severus' Manor just outside of London.  
"And your home is very not modest," the younger man observed.  
"Why, thank you." He obscenely fluttered his eyelashes as if that was the best praise that he could be given. He only received a snort in return.  
"Shall we go through your books in the sitting room?" Snape suggested.  
"Sure," Harry answered amiably.  
"I must tell you that I am ever so delighted that I've the mind behind the competition with his very own ideas already written out with him." Snape smiled, full out, actually smiled! "Shall we see these books?"  
A grey binder was passed over and the Severus flipped through some of the pages. Admiration was clearly showing in the famous designer’s eyes when he finally closed the book, not even going through all the sketches that were there, just studying a few. "Has this been shown to anyone?" Snape asked incredulously.  
"Uhm, no."   
"My. I must really agree with Malfoy for just this once, and Malfoy UNDER EXAGGERATED. You are the most horribly disgustingly modest person that has ever live," Severus was raging calmly. "These sketches are done to MY standards, do you know what that means? It means they are bloody brilliant, how in the world did you create these??"  
"I- I d don’t--"  
"Can I use these sketches and the notations? I want to make a whole new line with these cloaks, I'd like to have you as a co-partner. In fact, if you would allow it, I would like to take a look at your other books, I am quite sure after looking at this that you have even more material."  
"You can just have them, they were going to collect dust in any case. I've admired your work forever, it’s a dream come true to even think about one of your lines being based off of my doodles," Harry finally said. “But… I wouldn’t mind getting to personally look at any of the pieces that you make.”  
Snape easily agreed and was about to continue their conversation when he saw the younger man let out a yawn and try to cover it up.   
"I am going to continue looking at the books, will you stay for a while? There are guest rooms."  
"I'd love to." Evans would take that offer any day. Spending more time with Severus Snape? Sign him up please.  
"I shall walk you up then, hmm?" he asked finally looking up from the books that had so thoroughly caught his attention.  
"Thank you."   
Harry was led up the stairs and shown to an elegant room coloured in tones of green and warm browns.  
"This is beautiful," the musician commented, taking in the room.  
"Indeed." Harry's eyes widened at the agreement as the fashion designer was not looking at the room but staring straight at him, seemingly undressing him with his eyes.  
"Umm, is there a specific time I should be out in the morning?" he queried, quickly composing himself.  
"I will be up at around eight, and I will need you at approximately nine thirty so I may take your measurements, if this does not interfere with any standing plans, of course?"   
The younger man shifted nervously. "I have to apologize." He hesitated, then ploughed through. "That day when your assistant called for me, I did not actually have any plans, I was just… nervous. I really don't have anything at all on my schedule as of now, I haven't even booked any recitals, so I'm free whenever you need."  
"Nervous? What did you have to be nervous of?" Severus asked darkly.  
Harry jumped, he had turned away during his confession and the smooth tones coming directly from behind him had startled him. He turned around to see Snape very close to him, dark eyes smoldering. He gulped, preparing to stutter out some incoherent answer but was beaten to it by Severus.  
"It is of no consequence, I am sure you are eager to go to bed? Perhaps a good night kiss first."  
Was he joking? Was he… not? In any case, he hadn't moved and seemingly required an answer this time. He squared his shoulders.   
"Are you going to give me one?" he asked unwaveringly, only to have his stoic act thrown away as he let out an undignified squeak of surprise at being shoved against the wall he was near and having his mouth plundered for all he was worth.   
The wicked tongue of the other man licked his lips seeking entrance while the clever thin lips maneuvered against his. He let the skilled muscle in unintentionally, it had just slithered inside as he gasped because it seemed the fashion designer wanted to get a little handsy with his arse, squeezing and groping, and feeling the twin globes. The tongue mapped out every crevice of his mouth until his need for air became desperate, and with that, the sinful mouth left his with a last nip on his bottom lip.   
Snape surveyed his work. The man was a disheveled mess, and looked thoroughly snogged with glazed eyes, mussed up hair, and wonderfully swollen plump red lips which he had just ravaged. If he'd had any concerns before, his doubts were answered, the impossibly perfect man was virginal, as the kiss had been most inexperienced and surprised. But oh, if he could get the chance, he would most certainly teach the young prodigy something new.  
"I shall see you on the morrow," Snape smirked, and left the room shutting the door behind him. He would have loved to stay and to see how long it took the man to snap out of his little daze, but he had masterpieces of sketchbooks to take in first.  
Eventually Harry collected himself and got ready for bed, not quite sure on how he felt about Severus Snape, but sure that it was most definitely a good thing. 

At around eight forty five Snape emerged from his room guided by his nose. Quickly going to his kitchen, where the wonderful smells were coming from, he suddenly stopped, hearing the quick flowing notes of an expert practicing his scales on a piano. Evans hadn't fled then, good. He continued his brisk pace to the kitchen.  
"So, what can't you do?" was the calmly voiced question that startled the young musician out of his calmness.  
"Pardon?!" Now knowing how wonderful the green-eyed man looked while giving Snape an indignant glare he resolved to see it many times more, even if it did mean startling him out of thought, wait, revise that statement, especially if it meant startling him out of thought, Snape didn't want Harry to overthink things, he was more likely to get a straight-to-the-point answer that way.  
"I certainly didn't prepare that wonderful meal waiting in the kitchen, so therefore, it must have been you. Coming to this conclusion, I simply wondered if there was anything you don't excel in." The dark man received no response, so continued on with a raised eyebrow. "I am inclined to think not."  
Those two plump lips were licked slowly, Harry most likely moistening his lips to get ready to desperately argue. And two black eyes flicked down to where the tongue was moving, staring blatantly. Harry's eyes widened innocently, and he froze.  
The clothes designer ripped his eyes away as a phone started ringing somewhere in the house. "I'll get it," he stated decisively. "You go find the tailoring room, I shall meet you there." With that, he turned on his heel and left.   
Snapping out of… whatever that was, Harry walked out in search of tailoring room.  
To Severus' surprise, the ringing wasn't coming from one of his house phones, but what must have been Evans’ cell sitting forgotten on the kitchen counter. He checked the caller ID, 'unknown' and then decided to answer it anyway as the ringing was starting to get on his nerves. "Severus Snape of Prince Fashion."   
"Ah, he really did leave with you then. This is Remus Lupin Harry’s manager. I usually help Harry get his schedule in order, that is, to say, I get in contact with the people who do other stuff for him and get it all planned out."  
"A pleasure to meet you, I do hope to soon be one of those whom you contact in regards to what Harry does day by day."  
"Ambitious, aren’t you, though if you can charm him into staying at your house, which I presume he did, I do wonder if you won't just be able to keep him."  
"Indeed. Do you have any advice on how to-"   
"You’re a Slytherin, figure it out. It was most definitely partially you that maneuvered him into this 'fashion' competition."  
"Yes, about that, did you know about his talent in my area of expertise?"  
"He has talent in everyone's area of expertise, the problem is figuring out how to get him to admit it, or at least display them. He is a Slytherin as well, you know."  
"I am aware. However, you will find he is not as cunning as I."


	2. The Measurement Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is really short but I figured you guys would want some of the 'good stuff' so I basically decided I would just add it in anyways. (If your not of age, do not read this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have no idea if I need to write the disclaimer every chapter? It would be extremely helpful if someone could let me know, thanks!!! For now, I will just add it in in case.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"I am aware. However, you will find he is not as cunning as I."  
"Anyways, I called because Sirius, uhm, Sirius Black, who books his violin recitals was hoping I could convince the boy to play a piece despite his plan to take a little time to 'adjust to the new area'."  
"Though I cannot of course answer for him, I can inform you that he will be helping me with the competition, so you won't be able to have him somewhere where I can't reach him."  
"Mite possessive aren’t you?" He continued on briskly without waiting for answer or retort "That won't be a problem, I'll just get him booked for something nearby."  
"Do you not need to check that Mr. Evans actually wan-"  
"He is always willing to oblige" and one last comment was muttered out "People taking advantage of him" before a ringing tone signaled the end of the call and Snape was left to stare at the phone that had dared hang up on him, the most successful man in the fashion biz.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
He found the young man walking through lines of hanging silks, fingering a light shade of blue.  
He stepped into the tailoring room, all crème and beige and neutral colors making the room into an environment that would not distract the artist as he mused and created. It was brightly lit and a organized perfectly to Snapes requirements-logical, and everything just where he last placed it.  
"Step up there will you?" He demanded, sweeping in quickly and grabbing various measures and tapes as well as a fresh journal book and a pen. He paused and looked back, Harry had jumped in fright after Severus had suddenly spoken, it was quite comical. "Yes?" Severus looked questioningly down at the emerald eyes.  
"Ahh.. you walk, rather, quietly.." The stutter was endearing rather than annoying, which was surprising, and Severus figured he'd be surprised quite a lot as long as he kept his new companion around-which he intended too.  
Harry stood on the slightly elevated cylinder in the center of the mirrors and Snape slowly walked around him, eyes roaming over the delectable body on display. "Is it hot in here?" the little minx didn't seem to know what he was saying, which was all the better for Snape. If Harry had known, the words probably wouldn't have left his thoughts, never mind actually be uttered to fuel the arousal burning inside Severus.  
"Quite. You may unclothe."  
"Of cour- what?!" Severus savored the blush that arose on the perfectly sculpted cheeks, reddening them into a beautiful crimson color.  
"I did turn up the air so that it would be comfortable enough for you, we need to do measurements, and if I want the clothing to be form fitting somewhere, I will need to have measurements without clothes impeding the calculations, this is the best way to do it, I'm afraid." The corners of the slightly thin lips turned up, "Come on, your shirt and trousers, unless… you would like some assistance?" Harry glanced up, and this time there was no way he could have missed lust filling the black eyes, turning them into infernos that could quite possibly swallow him whole if he looked too long. He undressed, Snape truly was being quite logical. Though the air had indeed been turned up for his benefit he shivered under the caress of the eyes viewing him, stroking over each piece of exposed flesh and reveling in the sight of the golden skin. "Now, let's see." The aforementioned tapes were picked up and the master set to work showing all his experience and natural talent in knowing just where he would need every measurement so that he could create anything from what he had, and it would be accurate and divine to look at.  
The hands brushed over his skin, over his shoulder blades, around his waist, from his knee down his shin, Snape bending down at his feet, he started to feel tingling of arousal in between his legs. Well this was mortifying, there was no way that the older man wouldn't be able to see it. Already, a bit of wetness was soaking through his boxers. No relief, and no remarks either, though the first was regrettable the latter was more than he had hoped for. The man just continued to matter-a-factly drive him out of his mind with want, stoically measuring and marking down numbers in the previously blank journal that was now labeled Harry Evans. Finally the tapes were dropped uncaringly and the book was carefully- but quickly- place on a little table with a white marble top. Harry felt a warm chest being pushed onto his back and then legs wrapping around his, then a hand! A hand placed over his groin and he let out a sob as long, strong fingers began to knead his manhood. A mouth nibbled on his ears, and this time he groaned. "Open your eyes."  
Harry did, they had been closed for about half of his measurement, to focused on remaining standing to observe where the delicate hands would strike next. And there he was standing on the elevated platform looking into the three mirrors positioned into a semicircle with Snape pressed up behind him, as Harry knew that he'd be. They locked eyes, he couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, could only hold on, and, eventually, keen out desperately. Cum soaked his boxers as lights flashed behind his eyes and intense pleasure coursed through his veins and every other system that networked his body that was utterly wracked with tremors. He breathed deep trying to catch his breath as gentle little butterfly kisses were bestowed upon his neck. Harry faded out into an exhausted sleep and Severus triumphantly considered it a most successful measurement session.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Yawning widely, Harry opened his eyes. He was in the same room he had slept in the night previously he noted, walking out of the room and heading towards where he knew the kitchen to be located. Along the way he glanced at a stylish black lacquered clock and with a start realized that it was almost one, he had taken nearly a three hour nap! He blushed at the thought of why he had needed a nap, it had been so- He wasn't sure what word to use to describe the experience.  
"I see you have decided to join the land of the living." The other man had the audacity to smirk at him, when his impromptu nap had been all his fault!!! Harry narrowed his eyes, but quickly ceased that once he realized that if anything it made that swirling darkness become even more prominent in the other's eyes. And he now realized what that black whirl was, lust. His intimidating look wasn't supposed to make the older man lust after him! ARGH.  
"Yeah, uhm, you have quite the, uh, talented… hands." Oh my god, Harry knew he must totally be blushing, but what precisely was he supposed to the say to the man that had just rubbed him off?!  
The smirk stayed firmly in place, "Thank you, Harry, I look forward to demonstrating to you just how talented they are. Harrys nose almost started to bleed.  
"Yeah…" Harry looked away, "I checked my phone when I woke up, and I have a violin performance in three days, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"  
"I would very much like to come" Wait. What? Did he just? Was that a sexua- nooo, no, he was just saying he'd like to go to my performance, not that he wanted too.. uh


End file.
